A TERRIFIYING Baby Celebration
A TERRIFYING Baby Celebration is the 65th episode of the Pokémon Past and Future Series. DISCLAIMER: And NO. There is NO pregnancy involved, YOU FRIKKIN' BOOMER WHO DIDN'T READ THE FRIKKIN' RULES. Major Events *Loona's Emberosa has the effect of PTT. *This is the first time Serena travels to Kanto. *Baby Eevee is born, due to Emberosa throwing him up. *We meet Loona for the first time. Script Serena in Hooko *Narrator: an exiting turn of events has just happened: Serena is ready to perform in another Pokémon Showcase! She and both her Delphox, which evolved from Braixen, and Pangoro, which evolved from Pancham, are just warming up now: *Serena: Delphox, use Flamethrower! *Delphox: Del-Del-Del... PHOX! *Serena: Now use Dig! *Pangoro: Pan... Gor... O! *Serena: Alright! Now we're... *(Sylveon screams in horror.) *Serena: Oh. What's wrong, Sylveon? *Sylveon: Nothing. *Serena: OK, boomer. Something is Wrong with one of Loona's Pokemon *Loona: Alright! Now we're... *Emberosa: (in a weak manner) Ouch! *Loona: Something is wrong with you, Ember-Rose. (lifts up Emberosa, sees that the dark/fairy type Pokémon's stomach is brown and vanilla colored, like an Eevee) I see. *Palermo: who is this? *Loona: It's me, Loona! I just wanted you to know that Serena is coming to Kanto soon. *Palermo: That is wonderful news! *Loona: There's just one problem though. *Palermo: what is it? *Loona: Look at Emberosa's stomach. *Palermo: (sees the stomach color) I see. She must be ill. You should take her to a Pokemon Center. *Loona: okay. Thanks! (Serena's call with Palermo ends. Serena picks up the phone again to a different number). *Narrator: Meanwhile, in the Pokemon Center... *Loona: Hey guys! Guess what! *Everyone except Professor Nene and Kukui: What? *Loona: (in a scared manner) My Emberosa's sick! *Sophocles: I thought she was already there. (Points to the tree stump drawing of a Sylveon). *Ash: Ok, boomer. *Mallow (whispering to Lillie and Lana): Why is Ash a boomer? *Lillie (whispering to Mallow and Lana): I don't know. *Lana (whispering to Mallow and Lillie): Beats me. *Kiawe (thinking to himself): He is more boomerish than me personally. *Emberosa: (in a weak manner) Ouch! *Daniel: okay. Let's get her to our Pokémon Center, sis. *Narrator: Later... *Professor Kukui: Oh. It's just the Pokémon tummy troubles your Emberosa has, miss Loona. *Professor Nene: Well, here goes nut-thing. (Ash and Loona cringe at the joke, then Emberosa throws up Baby Eevee and cries of joy.) * Baby Eevee: Ee? (Noticing everyone) ee, ee, ee, ee! (Crying) Eevee! Vee, Vee! * Everyone: Awwwww! * Baby Eevee: Vee? * Ash: don't worry. I won't hurt you. There's nothing to be afraid of. (Starts tickling the newborn) * Baby Eevee: ee,ee,ee,ee,ee. * Loona: (catches Eevee) Like the power of the Aura trio breathes in me, I just caught an Eevee! * Narrator: Later.. * Team Rocket: (shows up) * Jessie: Prepare for trouble! * James: And make it double! * Team Rocket: Jessie! And it's James! * James: Surrender now or prepare to fight. * Meowth: Meowth, that's right! * Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! * Dezadore, Thrasher, Denbar, Garter, Meloetta, Pikachu, and Wooloo: (show up) NOT TODAY, TEAM ROCKET! * Team Rocket: LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! * Dezadore: OK boomer. Serena goes to Kanto *Serena: I'm going to Kanto. Bye! *Everyone: Bye! Trivia *This is actually not a sh*tpost. THIS STUPID SERIES FOR EVIL ANONS is, though. Category:Episodes Category:Non-sh*posts